1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally automotive shifter systems, and, more specifically, to a shifter assembly having a pivot mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automotive powertrain systems known in the art typically include an engine in rotational communication with a transmission. The engine generates rotational torque which is selectively translated to the transmission which, in turn, translates rotational torque to one or more wheels. Typically, the transmission multiplies the rotational speed and torque generated by the engine through a series of predetermined gear sets, whereby changing between gear sets enables a vehicle to travel at different vehicle speeds for a given engine speed. Thus, the gear sets of the transmission are configured such that the engine can operate at particularly desirable rotational speeds so as to optimize performance and efficiency.
There are a number of different types of automotive transmissions known in the art. For example, so-called “manual” transmission systems include a clutch disposed between the engine and transmission for modulating engagement therebetween, and a shifter assembly for changing between gear sets. The clutch and shifter assembly are both mechanically connected to the manual transmission and are driver-actuated. Conventional “automatic” transmission systems, on the other hand, require substantially less driver input, whereby a hydraulic torque converter replaces the clutch, and changing between gear sets is achieved electronically through solenoids controlled by a transmission controller. However, because automatic transmission systems can change between gear sets without driver interaction, a shifter assembly is typically provided for operating the automatic transmission in different modes, such as “park,” “neutral,” “reverse,” and/or “drive.”
When compared to conventional manual transmission systems, conventional automatic transmission systems were inefficient, shifted slowly, and responded poorly. However, modern automatic transmission systems have improved significantly in recent years and are now capable of performance that exceeds that of conventional manual transmission systems. By way of example, modern automatic transmission systems may omit a torque converter and/or may include one or more electronically and/or hydraulically actuated clutches (sometimes referred to in the art as a “dual clutch automatic transmission) that can be shifted electronically and, thus, quickly. Similarly, conventional manual transmissions may be automated, whereby electronic actuators are used to shift between gear sets and modulate the clutch without operator interaction.
Given the trend in the art of utilizing electronic actuators to control transmission systems, modern shifter assemblies may be “drive-by-wire” and control the transmission electronically, as opposed to conventional shifter assemblies that utilize cables. As such, and particularly with respect to high-end performance vehicles, there is a trend in the art of utilizing “manual-shift” or “sport” modes, whereby the driver is able to quickly shift the automatic transmission between gear sets, as well as between operating modes, as noted above. To that end, the driver operates one or more electronic actuators in communication with the transmission controller to engage “manual-shift” mode and subsequently control the solenoids to selectively “shift up” or “shift down” between gear sets. Actuators of this type are implemented as one or more buttons and/or levers mounted to or near the shifter assembly and/or a steering wheel. The actuator used to engage “manual-shift” mode is spaced from the actuator or actuators used to change between gear sets, thereby complicating the functionality, usability, and ergonomics of the shifter assembly, as well as the cost and complexity of manufacturing and assembling the shifter assembly.
While shifter assemblies known in the prior art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved shifter assembly that strikes a substantial balance between cost, manufacturability, functionality, usability, and ergonomics.